


phone sex

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Vibrator, plasmashipping, trans!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: short thing about kai n jay jackin off over the phone





	phone sex

Jay arched slightly with a groan, hips pushing forwards against the toy he thrust into himself; aiming the rabbit to hit against his g-spot and vibrate against his clit.

"Jay?" Kai's breathy voice came through the speaker against Jay's ear.  
" 's good..." he slurred softly in response, phone pressed between his chin and shoulder as he answered a question he wasn't asked mindlessly.

They both weren't too sure when their call devolved into phone sex but fuck if Jay was going to complain and judging by the choked off whine from the other boy's line; he assumed Kai didn't mind too much either.

"f....ah-...!" Kai cut himself off, biting on his lip to stop himself from being too loud as he pumped his cock to Jay's voice.  
" 's not fair..." Kai whined again, hips bucking at a louder groan that slipped from Jay.  
"You gotta toy,"  
"I offered to make you one!" Jay cackled, quickly fading off into a gasp as he leaned his head back with a breathy moan.

"Oh fuck..." He whined pathetically, a spark of pleasure shooting down his back as he bit down on his other hand to stifle a louder cry.  
With a flick of his wrist, Jay turned up the vibrators speed to max and pressed it upwards with more force than before.

"Usually don't need one when you're around, Love usin' your mouth Bluebird." Kai cooed gently, thumbing the tip of his dick and smearing pre down the shaft with a heavy sigh.  
"Wanna fuck your mouth, fuck you into the bed. or would you rather I handcuff you n' make you ride me nice n' slow till you’re begging?"

Jay whispering a soft “please…” that mixed with another breathy moan, Kai hissing out a groan between clenched teeth as his cock twitched at the sound; squeezing his base tightly as his other hand dragged blunt nails up his side. Hyper-focused on how Jay's voice cracked with every word and how heavy the other's breath was through the mic and especially the soft hum of the vibrator in his boyfriend.

“Kai…!” Jay cried out urgently, urging Kai to continue talking.  
"Gonna cum, baby?"   
"mnhhh..."  
"You think you could handle a little challenge?" Kai egged on gently, hand on his dick loosening and slowing to a casual pace. A cruel smile was playing on his face hidden by their medium of communication.  
"yh.... shit-...! y-you know I can." Jay bit back, prideful despite the situation.  
Kai took a shaky breath and tried to keep his voice steady, lowering his voice in a way he knew drove Jay wild.  
"Want you to keep it on full vibrate till I finish, even if you cum. Can you do that for me, bluebird?"   
"Fuuuck..... yeah yeah yeah, God yes."


End file.
